


Grey Areas

by BardicRaven



Category: Magnum P.I. (1980)
Genre: Comfort, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Illnesses, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t have to share a bed to share a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Areas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galerian_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/gifts).



Tossing and turning in fevered nightmare.

Lost.

Terrified.

No way out.

Back in the war, except not, a different battlefield this time, one with no set place or time, only heat and unremitting nightmare.

Not knowing where he was or even entirely sure of WHO he was, he thrashed, fighting a battle he knew, deep down, he could never hope to win.

Then solidity.

A Presence.

A body, next to his, warm and solid and blessedly REAL.

A body that held him without passion, but with a comfort that gave him an anchor to hold on to, a reason and a hope to believe that this was a fight he could win.

Hours (days?) later, as consciousness began slowly to return, he felt the warmth leave his side.

But it was okay; he was going to be all right now.

**************************

"Higgins?"

"Yes, Magnum?" Higgins looked up from his desk to see Magnum slouching casually in the doorway of the mansion's office.

"When I was sick, did you...?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Magnum." He bent to his paperwork again. "As you can see, I'm very busy..." The abruptness of Higgin’s answer told Magnum all he needed to know.

"Thank you." Magnum turned to go, willing to give his friend and sometimes adversary his privacy. Some things simply didn’t need to be said in the light of day.

Before he could put himself in motion, however, he paused, listening.

He could have sworn he heard the soft words, "You're welcome."

But when he looked back, Higgins was working as if nothing had happened.

Then, just for a moment, Higgins looked up and their eyes met.

Brothers in arms.

Different wars fought for a different reason, but some things stayed the same.

No man left behind.

They looked away, and the moment passed.

But things would never be the same.


End file.
